


Jak wyznać miłość w dobie komputerów

by Phani



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phani/pseuds/Phani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie Aomine jest żywym przykładem, dlaczego nie powinno się używać twittera pod wpływem, Pokolenie Cudów służy pomocą i sarkastycznymi komentarzami, a Kise albo naprawdę bardzo lubi śluby, albo bardzo dobrze udaje. Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak wyznać miłość w dobie komputerów

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Declarations of Love in a Time of Social Media](https://archiveofourown.org/works/764014) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



Była sobotnia noc – albo może raczej niedzielny ranek, ale kto by się tym przejmował – i, jeśli chodziło o opinię Aomine Daikiego, życie było cholernie wspaniałe. Jak mogłoby być inaczej? Semestr się już skończył, Daiki chyba na pewno wszystko pozdawał, i całkiem nieźle się upił na imprezie z okazji jakie-szczęście-że-już-koniec. I co najlepsze, zataczał się w kierunku swojego mieszkania razem z Tetsu. Daiki nie był pewien, czy to on podtrzymywał chłopaka, czy to Tetsu trzymał go na nogach, ale to były tylko nieistotne szczegóły. Ważne było to, że śmiali się razem pod jakimiś ulicznymi latarniami, a tego nie dało się niczym przebić.

Albo może znalazłby się jedna rzecz. Gdyby tylko zdobył się na odwagę…

Szli chodnikiem i całkiem dobrze wychodziło im poruszanie się w równym tempie, mimo że Tetsu wciąż był od niego o głowę niższy – co miało swoje plusy, na przykład to, że Daiki mógł objąć ręką jego ramię i się o niego opierać. Tetsu jedynie pochylał się w jego stronę, by utrzymać równowagę. Kiedy przechodzili pod światłem rzucanym przez jedną z latarni, Daiki zauważył, że Tetsu patrzył na niego z tym małym, nieczęstym uśmiechem, którego praktycznie nigdy nie pokazywał publicznie.

Cholera, uwielbiał, gdy Tetsu patrzył na niego tak, jak wcześniej, zanim sprawy przybrały zły obrót.

Dobra. Dobra, zrobi to, przestanie tchórzyć i pokaże, że na serio jest mężczyzną i…

Tetsu się zatrzymał.

Jako że Daiki był uosobieniem wdzięku – a tak było napisane w artykule, który przypiął sobie nad biurkiem, więc to musiała być prawda – nie przewrócił się. Chociaż niewiele brakowało.

\- Kurna, co jest?

Śmiech Tetsu zawsze objawiał się w subtelny sposób, głównie w kącikach jego oczu i wygięciu ust. Teraz Tetsu na pewno się śmiał.

\- Jesteśmy pod twoim blokiem, Aomine-kun.

Faktycznie. Daiki spojrzał na budynek i zmarszczył brwi. Doszli na miejsce szybciej, niż się spodziewał.

Tetsu poczekał moment, po czym lekko uniósł brwi.

\- Mam pomóc ci wejść po schodach?

\- Pieprz się – odpowiedział mu Daiki dobrodusznie. – Nie jestem aż tak pijany.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Tetsu nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Zapomniałeś, że śpiewałeś? Śpiewasz tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś kompletnie wstawiony. – Nie czekał na odpowiedź i zaczął kierować ich w kierunku schodów prowadzących do mieszkania Daikiego.

\- Chwila, serio śpiewałem? – Jakoś tego nie pamiętał.

\- Podobało ci się echo na tamtej ulicy, pamiętasz? – Tetsu westchnął cicho, kiedy zaczęli wchodzić po schodach.

Daiki uśmiechnął się do napływających, trochę niewyraźnych wspomnień.

\- Echo było świetne – przytaknął. – Ale dalej nie wiem, co to ma wspólnego ze schodami. – Dobrze mu szło, opierał się o ramię Tetsu i poręcz. Nie było się o co martwić.

\- Byłoby szkoda, gdybyś spadł i skręcił kark – powiedział Tetsu. – Zrób to dla mnie.

\- Skoro to ty prosisz – zgodził się Daiki.

Nie odezwali się już i Daiki trzymał Tetsu za ramię przez resztę drogi. Mieszkanie dzielił z Satsuki, której najpewniej nie będzie w domu aż do popołudnia – albo i później, skoro nie mają w poniedziałek zajęć, bo semestr się wreszcie _skończył_ , do cholery.

W sumie to jeśli miał w końcu pokazać, że jednak ma jaja, i coś powiedzieć, to teraz był na to całkiem niezły moment, nie?

\- Hej, Tetsu – rzucił, szukając kluczy – chcesz zostać na noc?

Może i sporo wypił, ale nie był na tyle zalany, żeby nie zauważyć, jak Tetsu spiął się na te słowa. Światło na klatce migotało i rzucało na jego twarz śmieszne cienie.

\- Czemu miałbym tego chcieć, Aomine-kun?

Daiki poczuł się, jak coś wykręciło mu żołądek, uczucie takie jak przed jakimś ważnym meczem, bo Tetsu nagle nabrał przy nim rezerwy. Daiki spojrzał na niego z wahaniem… ale pieprzyć to, kiedy ma się na to zebrać, jeśli nie teraz?

\- Bo to – powiedział i nachylił się, by pocałować Tetsu.

Usta chłopaka były suche i popękane w paru miejscach, i przez jedną cudowną sekundę Daiki czuł ich ciepło i delikatność na swoich wargach. Potem zacisnęły się i Tetsu go odepchnął.

\- Nie, Aomine-kun.

Fala rozczarowania, która go zalała, była gorsza od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek czuł, a przynajmniej do chwili, gdy zorientował się, że na twarzy Tetsu widniał _żal_ , a nie odraza.

\- Czemu nie?

Tetsu odplątał się od jego ręki i odsunął na długość ramienia.

\- Jesteś pijany.

\- Ty tak samo – odpowiedział Daiki, próbując go dosięgnąć. Tetsu jeszcze bardziej się cofnął.

\- Nie tak bardzo, jak ty.

To akurat była prawda, co trąciło ogromną niesprawiedliwością; jak na tak małego gościa, Tetsu miał niesamowitą tolerancję na alkohol. Ale Daiki nie miał zamiaru dać zbić się przez to z tropu.

\- Więc chodź i to ze mną odeśpij.

Tetsu nie wyglądał na ani trochę rozbawionego grą słów, co Daiki od razu wziął za zły znak.

\- Sądzisz, że to zrobiłoby jakąś różnicę?

Daiki łamał sobie głowę nad rozczytaniem wyrazu jego twarzy, który był trudny do rozpoznania pod tym migającym światłem, ale Tetsu chyba był smutny. Może jakiś zrezygnowany czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Bylibyśmy trzeźwi?

Daikiemu nie spodobał się uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka. Teraz Tetsu uśmiechał się ze zmęczeniem i jakoś tak gorzko.

\- I co w związku z tym? Nie powiedziałbyś nic na trzeźwo.

Daiki zastanawiał się, czy to miało zaboleć tak, jak zabolało.

\- Powiedziałbym! – zaprotestował. Spojrzenie Tetsu było chłodne i dalekie.

\- Wcześniej nigdy tego nie zrobiłeś. – Ałć. _Ała_.

\- Powiem – nalegał Daiki. – Tetsu…

Daiki znów wyciągnął rękę, ale musiał ją opuścić, kiedy Tetsu postawił kolejny krok w tył.

\- Idź do łóżka, Aomine-kun – powiedział cicho. – Rano i tak nie będziesz nic pamiętać.

\- Jaja se robisz? Oczywiście, że będę… – zaczął Daiki, ale zamilkł, gdy ten dziwny uśmiech na twarzy Tetsu jeszcze się powiększył. – Tetsu…?

\- Nigdy nie pamiętasz. Idź do łóżka, Aomine-kun. Zobaczymy się później. Śpij dobrze.

Tetsu odwrócił się i z dłońmi w kieszeniach i opuszczoną głową w mgnieniu oka znalazł się na schodach po drugiej stronie budynku. Nie odwrócił się za siebie. Daiki nie zdążył spytać go, co miał na myśli – no bo jak to „nigdy nie pamiętał”?

Ostatecznie Daiki przypomniał sobie o trzymanych w dłoni kluczach i wszedł do mieszkania. Przez cały czas próbował znaleźć sens w tym, co powiedział i czego nie powiedział Tetsu. Nigdy nie pamiętał? Nigdy nie powiedział nic na trzeźwo? Daiki ściągnął buty i, nie zapalając światła, ruszył w stronę swojego łóżka. Kręciło mu się w głowie. To brzmiało prawie jak… jak gdyby już wcześniej próbował coś wyznać Tetsu. Z tym że na pewno tego nie zrobił, bo, _do diabła_ , pamiętałby o czymś takim!

Prawda?

Daiki opadł na łóżko i przycisnął twarz do poduszki, nie przejmując się ściągnięciem ubrań. _Kurwa mać_ , ta rozmowa nie tak miała się potoczyć. Niech to szlag.

Przynajmniej jego materac był ciepły i miękki. Daiki przewrócił się na bok w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji i ziewnął. Narobił niezłego bałaganu, ale w cholerę z tym, to nie pierwszy raz, gdy coś spieprzył. Mógł zabrać się za posprzątanie tego rano, kiedy nie będzie mu tak wirować w głowie, racja?

Przypomniał sobie słowa Tetsu. _Rano i tak nie będziesz nic pamiętać._

Daiki zmusił się do otwarcia oczu i wbił wzrok w cienie tańczące na suficie.

\- Kuźwa mać – rzucił, podnosząc się z łóżka do pozycji mniej więcej pionowej. Musiał po prostu upewnić się, że nie zapomni, tak?

Tak.

Oczy bolały go od światła padającego z telefonu, ale zignorował to i zaczął pisać tak uważnie, jak tylko było to możliwe w sytuacji, kiedy jego kciuki były skłonne do współpracy dużo mniej niż zwykle. Zresztą nieważne. Kilka literówek nie zrobi dużej różnicy, a to i tak służyło wyłącznie temu, żeby rano o tym pamiętał.

Skończył pisać o odłożył komórkę dopiero, gdy był pewien, że zostawił Trzeźwemu Daikiemu wystarczająco widoczny trop. Z powrotem opadł na łóżku i zakopał się w pościeli. Satysfakcja z wpadnięcia na tak sprytne rozwiązanie była ostatnią rzeczą, jaka przemknęła mu przez myśl. W końcu nie było mowy, żeby nie zauważył czegoś _takiego_.

> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  noodbra hej
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  sluchaj to wazne jst
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  SUEPR WAXNE
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  ok ttetsu jes serio sreio swietny i jest jednaz najelpszyh rzecyz ktroe mi sie przydarzyly (oprozc sathsuki)
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  naklepsza rzecxz whi stori
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  TO WLASNIE Tetsu
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  Jest moim najrlzpesym przyjacielmme i czasem daleh chialebym razem z nimm grc ale dobrze jest miec goz a przeciwnikia
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  ALE ot teraz niewanze
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  bo cgodzi o to ze
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  KOCHAM CIĘ TETSU.
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  i poweme ci to na trzewwo nawte jest li myslisz zie zapomne tylko patzr
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  NIE ZPAOMNE i niech nitk mii na ot nie pozwoli
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  i PROZZE.

Daiki wstał z łóżka z dużym ociąganiem, popychany jedynie naleganiem pęcherza. Na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko obijaniu się przez cały dzień w sypialni. Odkopał się spod koców i powlókł się do łazienki, a z ciszy panującej w mieszkaniu doszedł do wniosku, że Satsuki jeszcze nie wróciła. I tak wziął prysznic, biorąc pod uwagę, że tak czy siak najpewniej go potrzebował; miał też nadzieję, że złagodziłoby to jakoś ten ból głowy. Niespecjalnie pomogło, więc pogrzebał w lodówce w poszukiwaniach czegoś jadalnego. Znalazł trochę resztek, które nie pachniały jeszcze aż tak źle, i usiadł z nimi na kotatsu przed telewizorem.

Naprawdę się cieszył, że semestr wreszcie się skończył, dłużej by już nie wytrzymał. Jednak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że o czymś zapomniał, czegoś nie dokończył, mimo że był pewien, iż napisał wszystkie swoje egzaminy i skończył wszystkie inne prace.

Daiki zmarszczył brwi i włożył do ust więcej klusek. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, to uczucie minie w przeciągu dwóch czy trzech dni. W międzyczasie miał dla siebie mieszkanie, a co za tym szło mógł zająć się tylko i wyłącznie oglądaniem meczów kosza.

Gdy podniósł pilota, by zacząć skakać po kanałach, usłyszał wibracje swojej komórki, ale zignorował ten dźwięk. To pewnie i tak tylko jego matka dzwoniła, żeby zapytać, kiedy przyjedzie do domu.

> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @awesomine no wreszcie
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** @boskiimperator  
>  @awesomine Czy to miały być wiadomości prywatne? Po opublikowałeś je publicznie.
> 
> **Imayoshi Shouichi** @slodkisarkazm  
>  RT @awesomine i poweme ci to na trzewwo nawte jest li myslisz zie zapomne tylko patzr #JakieToWzruszające #ZarazSięPopłaczę
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @awesomine Jesteś przerażający, mam nadzieję, że masz tego świadomość.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @statsuki Widziałaś, co twój współlokator napisał wczoraj w nocy? Nie powinnaś czegoś z tym zrobić?
> 
> **Kagami Taiga** @jasniejszyodciebie  
>  Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że po tym NIKT już nie ma prawa nazywać mnie Bakagamim. #ahomine
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @awesomine @szostyczlonek O MÓJ BOŻE CZEMU NIKT NIC NIE POWIEDZIAŁ WCZEŚNIEJ
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @awesomine @szostyczlonek JAK DŁUGO TO TRWA????
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @awesomine @szostyczlonek NIE WIERZĘ ŻE NIC MI NIE POWIEDZIELIŚCIE, NIKT MI NIGDY NIC NIE MÓWI
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @awesomine @szostyczlonek OBIECAJCIE ŻE ZAPROSICIE MNIE NA ŚLUB
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** @boskiimperator  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy To trwa od czasów gimnazjum. Czyżbyś nie zauważył?
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @boskiimperator Myślałem, że to tylko to ich dziwne partnerstwo czy rywalizacja czy coś!
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** @boskiimperator  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Nie widzę związku.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Jak mają móc się pobrać, obaj są mężczyznami.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi MAM SWOJE SPOSOBY MIDORIMACCHI. NIECH NIC NIE STOI NA DRODZE PRAWDZIWEJ MIŁOŚCI.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Nie sądzę, żeby pijackie wyznanie pełne literówek świadczyło o prawdziwej miłości.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi Nie ma w tobie ani krzty romantyzmu.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy I dzięki Bogu.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy @bogkulenosi Oh, nie posuwałbym się AŻ TAK daleko.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @sokoleoko Co to miało znaczyć.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @bogkulenosi Zapomniałeś już o wczorajszej nocy? Ranisz mnie, Shin-chan.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @sokoleoko Nie, jeszcze nie ranię. Ale daj mi chwilę. Mogę to naprawić.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @sokoleoko @bogkulenosi CHWILA MOMENT
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @sokoleoko @bogkulenosi CO TO MIAŁO ZNACZYĆ
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @sokoleoko @bogkulenosi MIDORIMACCHI CO TY ROBIŁEŚ
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @sokoleoko @bogkulenosi NIKT MI NIC NIE MÓWI
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy serio możesz nas za to winić?
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @slodziak MURASAKIBARACCHI CZEMU JESTEŚ TAKI NIEMIŁY
> 
> **Kasamatsu Yukio** @maniakkosza  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Przystopuj, bachorze. I jakim cudem nie zauważyłeś? To akurat nawet ja wyłapałem.
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  @awesomine DAI-CHAN. DAI-CHAN, NIE. CO ROBISZ. #DaiChanNie
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  @awesomine Co ci mówiłam o używaniu internetu, kiedy jesteś pijany? #DaiChanNie
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  @awesomine Dai-chan, odbierz telefon.
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  @awesomine ODBIERZ TELEFON
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  @awesomine NIECH TO DAI-CHAN
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  @awesomine NIECH BĘDZIE IDĘ DO CIEBIE
> 
> **Kagami Taiga** @jasniejszyodciebie  
>  @statsuki Pamiętaj tylko, że jeżeli poplamisz dywan krwią, to raczej nie odzyskasz depozytu. #ahomine
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @statsuki NIE ZABIJAJ GO MOMOCCHI KUROKOCCHI NIGDY CI NIE WYBACZY
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @statsuki I NIE BĘDĘ MÓGŁ PRZYJŚĆ NA ŚLUB JEŚLI GO ZABIJESZ
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** @boskiimperator  
>  @statsuki Daj mi znać, jeżeli będę mógł pomóc ci pozbyć się ciał.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  Rany, przyjaciele @bogkulenosi są lepsi niż telewizja. #chrupiepopcorn
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @sokoleoko To nie są moi przyjaciele.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi MIDORIMACCHI JAK MOŻESZ
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi PO TYM WSZYSTKIM, CO RAZEM PRZESZLIŚMY
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi MÓWISZ TAKIE RZECZY
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi PŁACZĘ, MIDORIMACCHI. PO MOJEJ TWARZY SPŁYWAJĄ ŁZY.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @bogkulenosi WIDZISZ CO ZROBIŁEŚ? MAM NADZIEJĘ ŻE COŚ KIEDYŚ ROZTOPI TWOJE LODOWE SERCE.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  Co jest
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  kim wy jesteście
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Kise! Kise, odwołaj swoje fanki!
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy KISE
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy KISE ZRÓB COŚ
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @bogkulenosi  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy KISE POWSTRZYMAJ JE
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Seryjnie zrób coś ze swoimi fanami, zaczynają przesadzać.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Shin-chan dostaje teraz całego możliwego hejta za to, że zranił twoje uczucia.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Więc może coś byś na to poradził?
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Mam nadzieję, że jesteś teraz zadowolony.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Moje poprzednie konto zostało zawieszone za nadużycia i spam.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy LUBIŁEM tamtą nazwę.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  OGŁOSZENIE: TAK NAPRAWDĘ BARDZO LUBIĘ MIDORIMACCHIEGO I ON BARDZO LUBI MNIE WIĘC PRZESTAŃCIE MU DOKUCZAĆ DOBRA? MŁAA!
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Umrzyj.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Shin-chan, nic cię to nie nauczyło?
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  a tak w ogóle to gdzie są @awesomine i @szostyczlonek?

Pierwszym znakiem, że coś się nie zgadzało, było to, że Satsuki wpadła do mieszkania z siłą huraganu. Ledwo udało mu się odwrócił głowę od telewizora i rzucić jej jakieś przywitanie, a ona doskoczyła do niego i uderzyła go w potylicę.

\- Ała! Za co to było? – Uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem i osłonił przed jej rękami. Był bardziej zdziwiony niż zezłoszczony; Satsuki zwykle dawała mu jakieś ostrzeżenie, zanim przechodziła do kar cielesnych.

\- Wiesz doskonale, za co to było! – Satsuki oparła ręce na biodrach i wbiła w niego piorunujące spojrzenie. Serio wyglądała na wkurzoną. – Dai-chan, _jak mogłeś_?

Daiki potarł kark i przeszukał odmęty mózgu w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek, co mogłoby ją tak zdenerwować, ale nic nie znalazł – jeśli dobrze pamiętał, zeszło nocna impreza poszła całkiem dobrze (i sądząc ze stanu swoich dłoni nie wdał się w żadną bójkę), a wcześniej był za bardzo zajęty końcem semestru, żeby jakoś narozrabiać. Spojrzał na Satsuki skołowany.

\- Jak mogłem _co_? – Satsuki nie odrywała od niego wzroku i nie była ani trochę zaniepokojona jego zdezorientowaniem.

\- Możesz robić z siebie idiotę, jeśli chcesz – powiedziała – ale robienie głupka z Tetsu-kun to zupełnie inna kwestia. Dai-chan, _co_ ty sobie myślałeś? Jak mogłeś mu to zrobić?

\- Co się stało Tetsu? – Daiki wyprostował się i zmarszczył brwi, gdy irytacja widoczna w oczach Satsuki osiągnęła zupełnie nowy poziom. – Co jest z nim nie tak?

Satsuki przewróciła oczami.

\- Co jest nie tak z Tetsu-kun? To samo, co było z nim nie tak od wieków: zakochał się w kompletnym _kretynie_.

Daiki nagle pożałował, że dojadł tamte resztki, kiedy ogarnęły go mdłości. Z drugiej strony poczuł jednak pierwszy napływ złości.

\- Co ten sukinsyn mu zrobił? – spytał. Satsuki otworzyła i zamknęła usta, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zagubienia.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Kagami. – Daiki wykrzywił usta, już wyobrażając sobie, jak przyjemnie będzie uderzył go w tę jego głupią buźkę. – Co on zrobił Tetsu?

Satsuki potrząsnęła głową.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Kagamin _nic_ nie zrobił Tetsu-kun.

\- Ale przed chwilą powiedziałaś, że to przez niego coś jest nie tak z Tetsu – wyjaśnił Daiki, bo w końcu nie był głupi. Miał oczy i wiedział, jak ich używać, nawet jeśli nie zawsze podobało mu się to, co widział, ale czasami trzeba było pogodzić się z rzeczywistością. W końcu nie miał wehikułu czasu, żeby naprawić to, co kiedyś zepsuł.

Satsuki jeszcze raz otworzyła usta, po czym opadła na siedzenie obok niego. Pochyliła się i kilkakrotnie uderzyła głową o stolik, i Daiki jakoś nie żałował, że nie słyszy słów, które mruczała pod nosem. W końcu znowu usiadła prosto, a jej czoło był zaróżowione w miejscu, którym uderzała o kotatsu. Westchnęła ciężko.

\- Dobra – stwierdziła. – Zacznijmy od początku. Dai-chan, sprawdziłeś może od rana komórkę?

\- Co moja komórka ma z tym wspólnego? – spytał, teraz naprawdę zdezorientowany.

\- I to odpowiada na pierwsze pytanie. – Sięgnęła po torebkę i wyłowiła z niej swój telefon. – Powinieneś coś zobaczyć. – Poklikała na komórce i podała mu ją. Daiki wziął urządzenie, czując się trochę niepewnie; coś na skraju świadomości dobijało się do niego i krzyczało, by zwrócił na nie uwagę.

Satsuki otworzyła twittera i przewinęła stronę aż do posta – a raczej serii postów – z poprzedniej nocy. Przy każdej z pełnej literówek wiadomości było widoczne jego nazwisko. Daiki przewijał je pomału, a jego zaskoczenie zmieniało się w przerażenie, gdy zaczął przypominać sobie minione wydarzenia i w końcu doszedł do posta bez błędów, który jednak przesądził o wszystkim: _KOCHAM CIĘ TETSU._

\- Kurwa mać – rzucił. Teraz pamiętał. Pocałował Tetsu, a Tetsu powiedział… i Daiki postanowił, że nie, na pewno nie zapomni, upewni się, że tak będzie, i… – Kurwa.

\- I właśnie dlatego ciągle ci powtarzam, że nie powinieneś mieszać ze sobą alkoholu i internetu – oznajmiła Satsuki, ale w jej głosie nie było już tyle wściekłości. Zabrała mu swoją komórkę. – Dai-chan, nieważne, za jakiego żartownisia się uważasz, to było naprawdę podłe.

Daiki oderwał wzrok od swoich pustych, nieruchomych dłoni i spojrzał na nią.

\- Jak to? – spytał powoli, bo miał do wyboru albo to, albo skoncentrować się na fakcie, że po pijaku zrobił tę jedną rzecz, co do której był pewny, że nie zrobi jej nigdy. (Miał z Tetsu swoją szansę i ją zmarnował, i przez większość czasu wystarczało mu, że znów nauczyli się, jak być przyjaciółmi. Przez większość czasu.)

Satsuki westchnęła, rozdrażniona.

\- Daj spokój, Dai-chan. Drażnienie się z Tetsu-kun nie jest fajne, a ty jeszcze opublikowałeś _coś takiego_ … – Machnęła telefonem dla pokreślenia swoich słów. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś _specjalnie_ dawał mu złudną nadzieję. I to publicznie!

\- Jaką nadzieję? – zapytał, bo to brzmiało tak, jakby Satsuki chciała powiedzieć, że Tetsu… – On się buja w Kagamim, prawda?

Satsuki wbija w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie.

\- W _Kagaminie_? – powtórzyła i wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Och, Dai-chan, mówisz poważnie?

Daiki poczuł się trochę zraniony, kiedy zgięła się w pół i oparła o kotatsu, chichocząc, jak gdyby usłyszała najśmieszniejszą rzecz w swoim życiu.

\- To uzasadnione pytanie! Czy ty widziałaś, jak oni na siebie patrzą?

Satsuki zaczęła śmieć się jeszcze bardziej; cała się zarumieniła, a w kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się łzy.

\- Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi – udaje jej się w końcu wydusić między jednym chichotem a drugim – i grali razem w drużynie. To oczywiste, Dai-chan.

\- My też kiedyś tak byliśmy – odcina się Daiki zirytowanym tonem. – I co w związku z tym?

Satsuki oprzytomniała i spojrzała na niego.

\- Chwila – rzuciła. – Poczekaj moment, Dai-chan, mówisz poważnie? – Potrząsnęła głową zanim odpowiedział. – Kogo ja pytam? Dai-chan, naprawdę jesteś aż takim idiotą?

Daiki zacisnął usta i odwrócił wzrok. Nawet nie zamierzał odpowiadać.

Satsuki milczała przez parę sekund, a kiedy wymówiła jego imię, ton jej głosu był już łagodniejszy. Daiki nie miał zamiaru na nią spojrzeć, ale złamał się, gdy dotknęła jego dłoni. Wyraz jej twarzy też był delikatniejszy.

\- Więc te wiadomości… były na poważnie?

Daiki nachmurzył się, jednak dziewczyna nawet nie mrugnęła. Ponownie odwrócił oczy.

\- Powiedział mi, że rano nie będę pamiętać. – I miał skurczybyk rację, przynajmniej dopóki Satsuki nie podłożyła mu pod nos komórki.

Satsuki westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

\- Dai-chan, musisz mnie bardzo uważnie posłuchać. – Szturchnęła go kilka razy, aż na nią spojrzał. – Tetsu-kun jest zakochany w idiocie, ale tym idiotą _nie_ jest Kagamin.

Daiki niemal zakrztusił się wciągniętym powietrzem.

\- Satsuki… – Prychnęła cicho i pogłaskała go po głowie.

\- Usiądź i przemyśl to trochę, dobrze? Może dowiesz się, co chcesz zrobić dalej. – Wstała i przeciągnęła się. – Ja w tym czasie się prześpię.

\- Dzięki – powiedział, kiedy się odwróciła. Posłała mu trochę krzywy uśmiech.

\- Od czego ma się przyjaciół?

> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  dobra, po pierwsze jesteście dupkami. a szczególnie ty, kagami. #bakagami
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  poważnie. każdy z was. dranie. nie wiem czemu się z wami zadaję, straszne z was sukinkoty.
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  skoro powiedziałem już TO, muszę wyjaśnić parę rzeczy
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @boskiimperator NIE to nie miały być prywatne wiadomości
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy jak do cholery mogłeś nie wiedzieć że midorima posuwał swojego małego rozgrywającego jakby od tego zależało jego życie
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy serio jak kurwa mogłeś tego nie zauważyć
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy kazał temu kolesiowi wozić się w rikszy i ten gość to robił kurna serio
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  ALE to nie ma związku z tematem
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  BO CHODZI O TO ŻE
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  to wczoraj to nie miały być wiadomości prywatne
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  i tak byłem nieźle pijany i w ogóle
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  ale to nie znaczy że nie mówiłem prawdy
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  moment to nie ma sensu, zacznę jeszcze raz
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  DOBRA TO chodzi o to że jestem już trzeźwy tak?
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  i to się nie zmieniło: JESTEM ZAKOCHANY W KUROKO TETSUYI
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  i nie obchodzi mnie, kto o tym wie. proszę bardzo.
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @szostyczlonek więc zadzwoń albo coś jeśli chcesz o tym pogadać
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @szostyczlonek albo nie, jak wolisz
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  @statsuki jak to nie to miałaś na myśli?
> 
> **Momoi Satsuki** @statsuki  
>  DAI-CHAN NIE. #DaiChanNie
> 
> **Aomine Daiki** @awesomine  
>  szlag

Satsuki dosyć wyraźnie powiedziała mu, co sądzi o sposobie, jaki wybrał, by dogadać się z Tetsu – padło między innymi _Jesteś idiotą_ i _Co na litość boską sprawiło, że pomyślałeś, że Tetsu-kun doceniłby coś takiego_ , i _Chodziło mi o to, żebyś, no nie wiem, na przykład do niego_ zadzwonił _i porozmawiał_ – aż w końcu wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze i oznajmiła, że się poddaje.

\- Może przez jakiś czas nie będziesz korzystać z internetu i przemyślisz, co zrobiłeś? – zaproponowała.

Potem spojrzała na zegarek i rzuciła coś o tym, że jest umówiona i musi już iść, podczas gdy Daiki próbował jej wytłumaczyć, że jego pomysł naprawdę nie był aż taki zły. Tak właśnie zaczęło się to wszystko, a kiedy coś pojawi się w internecie raz, zostaje tam na zawsze, więc dlaczego nie skończyć tego również za pomocą twittera? Do tego dochodziło jeszcze to, jak Tetsu na niego patrzył, kiedy oznajmiał, że Daiki nie powie nic takiego na trzeźwo. Jakby nie wierzył, że Daiki mógłby czuć coś takiego bez domieszki alkoholu we krwi.

To było logiczne działanie, racja? W ten sposób nie można było tego cofnąć albo udawać, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.

Gdy Satsuki już wyszła, osunął się na spód kotatsu i wlepił wzrok w swoją komórkę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien sam zadzwonić do Tetsu i spróbować to naprawić, czy poczekać, żeby sprawdzić, czy Tetsu w ogóle chce mieć z nim jeszcze cokolwiek wspólnego. Nie mógł się zdecydować i jedynie wpatrywał się w powiększającą się dyskusję na twitterze widoczną na ekranie telefonu.

Rany, naprawdę zadawał się z samymi dupkami.

> **Kagami Taiga** @jasniejszyodciebie  
>  @awesomine Jasne. Z jakim przystajesz, takim się stajesz. #ahomine
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @awesomine CZYLI TO ZNACZY ŻE ZAPROSICIE MNIE NA ŚLUB?
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @awesomine NIE POZBAWIŁBYŚ MNIE PRAWA DO BYCIA TWOIM DRUŻBĄ PRAWDA?
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy czy to nie @statsuki byłaby jego drużbą?
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @slodziak MOMOCCHI NIE MOŻE BYĆ DRUŻBĄ, JEST DZIEWCZYNĄ.
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy nie bądź szowinistą
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku. może być drużbą, jeśli będzie miała na to ochotę.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Weź pod uwagę, z kim mamy do czynienia.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka ALE PRZED ŚMIERCIĄ CHCĘ ZOSTAĆ CZYIMŚ DRUŻBĄ.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka CHWILA CHWILA CHWILA
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka MIDORIMACCHI
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka MOGĘ BYĆ TWOIM DRUŻBĄ, PRAWDA? PRAWDA???
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy co
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy o czym ty mówisz
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka KIEDY WEŹMIESZ ŚLUB Z TAKAO OCZYWIŚCIE. BĘDĘ WTEDY MÓGŁ BYĆ TWOIM DRUŻBĄ!
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka WYJDZIESZ ZA NIEGO TAK? I BĘDZIECIE ŻYĆ DŁUGO I SZCZĘŚLIWIE?
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Jesteśmy mężczyznami.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Nie możemy wziąć ślubu.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Nawet GDYBYŚMY mieli taki zamiar. Ale nie mamy.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka A jeśli o to chodzi…
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @sokoleoko O co?
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Wiem, co chowasz w szufladzie na bieliznę, Shin-chan.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Chyba że chcesz podarować to komuś innemu?
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Bo jeśli tak, to dzwonię do twojego kumpla Akashiego w sprawie pozbycia się ciała. Albo dwóch.
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @sokoleoko To miała być niespodzianka.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Rozkładam pranie, pamiętasz?
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @sokoleoko Niech to.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Nic się nie stało, ty wielkie tsundere. I tak cię kocham.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka TO ZNACZY, ŻE MOGĘ BYĆ DRUŻBĄ, PRAWDA???? :DDDDDDD
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  To nie były prywatne wiadomości, tak? Cholera.
> 
> **Takao Kazunari** @sokoleoko  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka Dalej masz kłopoty w sprawach technicznych, co nie?
> 
> **Midorima Shintarou** @szczesliwasiodemka  
>  @sokoleoko Bądź cicho.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka MIDORIMACCHI NIE ODPOWIEDZIAŁEŚ NA MOJE PYTANIE.
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka I CZY MOGĘ TUTAJ DODAĆ ŻE BĘDZIESZ CUDOWNĄ PANNĄ MŁODĄ?
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w takim układzie będziesz druhną?
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @slodziak SZCZEGÓLY, SZCZEGÓLY~
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @szczesliwasiodemka @sokoleoko MOŻECIE POBRAĆ SIĘ W LIPCU? ŚLUBY W LIPCU RZĄDZĄ. :DDDDDD
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** @boskiimperator  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Ryouta, zaczynam martwić się twoją ślubną obsesją.
> 
> **Akashi Seijuuro** @boskiimperator  
>  @pocalujmniejestemuroczy Czy chciałbyś nam coś powiedzieć?
> 
> **Kise Ryouta** @pocalujmniejestemuroczy  
>  @boskiimperator PO PROSTU KOCHAM ŚLUBY, SĄ TAKIE ~ROMANTYCZNE~
> 
> **Murasakibara Atsushi** @slodziak  
>  @szostyczlonek czyli co, padłeś z zażenowania? czy po prostu planujesz krwawą zemstę?

Daiki próbował dojść, czy Kise na poważnie miał bzika na punkcie ślubów, czy zwyczajnie próbował nakręcić swoich obserwatorów (a raczej obserwatorki, których było tysiące, a ich średni wiek wynosił czternaście lat), czy też za pomocą szyfru rozpaczliwie wzywał pomocy, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Kilka krótkich, zdecydowanych uderzeń, które wyrwały Daikiego z krainy rozważań. Wyszedł spod stolika kotatsu i przed krótką chwilę naszła go irracjonalna myśl, że to Tetsu przyszedł porozmawiać z nim osobiście, jednak szybko ją odgonił. Istniała różnica między pobożnymi życzeniami a łudzeniem się. Ruszył do drzwi, w pełni przygotowany, by wpuścić Satsuki do środka i pomóc jej w poszukiwaniach kluczy, portfela, komórki czy jakiejkolwiek innej rzeczy, której nie zabrała ze sobą.

\- Czego zapomniałaś _tym_ razem… – zaczął, otwierając drzwi, ale słowa zamarły mu na języku, kiedy okazało się, że to jednak faktycznie był Tetsu.

Nie dało się nic wyczytać z jego twarzy; stał tylko naprzeciw oniemiałego Daikiego z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach.

\- Chyba powinienem pójść kupić kupon na loterię czy coś takiego. – Daiki nie był pewien, czy powiedzenie pierwszej rzeczy, która przyszła mu na myśl, było dobrym pomysłem.

Tetsu zmarszczył brwi.

\- Albo mógłbyś wykorzystać to szczęście w życiu codziennym – zaproponował, i to właśnie dlatego Tetsu był najlepszą osobą na świecie. Kto inny byłby w stanie domyślić się, o co mu chodziło? Tetsu odczekał jeszcze moment i odkaszlnął cicho. – Zaprosisz mnie do środka?

Daiki cofnął się szybko i zrobił przejście dla Tetsu.

\- Wejdź – powiedział wyjątkowo napiętym tonem głosu. – Proszę. – Tetsu pochylił głowę i wszedł do środka, założył parę kapci zostawionych dla gości. Daiki stanął z boku i usilnie myślał, co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Nie wpadł na nic, więc zdecydował się na to, co najpewniej powiedziałaby Satsuki. – Chcesz może czegoś do picia?

Tetsu spojrzał na niego, a na jego wargach tańczył cień maleńkiego uśmiechu.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedział.

Daiki zrelaksował się odrobinę. Nie mogło być tak źle, jeśli Tetsu chociaż trochę chciał się do niego uśmiechnąć.

\- Więc. Ten tego. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Pomyślałem, że lepiej nie odbywać tej rozmowy telefonicznie – stwierdził Tetsu i… Daiki naprawdę nie sądził, że Tetsu jakimś cudem nie zauważy tego, co powypisywał na twitterze, ale miał na to nadzieję. Taką małą, niewielką nadzieję. Tetsu wskazał na kotatsu. – Usiądziemy?

\- Jasne, tak. – Daiki przysiadł na miejscu i potarł twarz dłońmi, usiłując przywołać tę pewność siebie – albo zwykłą brawurę, jeden pies – która skłoniła go, żeby obnażył swoją duszę przed całym internetem. Rozchylił palce, by cokolwiek widzieć, kiedy usłyszał, jak Tetsu też siada. Z dobrych wieści było to, że chłopak na szczęście nie _wydawał_ się wściekły. – Czyli widziałeś…

\- Cztery osoby zadzwoniły do mnie, zanim w ogóle wstałem z łóżka, kilka innych wysłało mi sms-y, a Riko-san była tak miła, że robiła screeny wszystkiego i wysyłała mi je na maila – oznajmił Tetsu rzeczowym tonem. – Tak, widziałem.

Daiki zamknął oczy. Od dawna to wiedział, ale nie zaszkodzi powtórzyć: przyjaźnił się z samymi _draniami_.

\- No tak. Powinienem się domyślić. – Przycisnął palce do skroni w nadziei, że to coś pomoże, ale po chwili opuścił ręce i spojrzał na Tetsu. Ten przypatrywał mu się w milczeniu i czekał, tyle że Daiki nie miał pojęcia na co.

Przynajmniej Satsuki dała mu kilka sugestii, zanim wyszła.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział. – To… Powiedziałeś, że nie będę rano pamiętać, więc musiałem się upewnić, że nie zapomnę. I… mój telefon leżał tuż obok, i wtedy wydawało mi się, że to całkiem dobry pomysł.

Tetsu najwidoczniej przyjął to do wiadomości, bo przekrzywił głowę na bok.

\- A później, popołudniu?

Daiki miał trudności w znalezieniu odpowiednich słów.

\- Ja… Musisz zrozumieć, że nie żartowałem wczoraj w nocy – stwierdził w końcu. – Nie zamierzałem tego cofnąć, gdy tylko wytrzeźwieję. I już i tak zrobiłem z siebie debila, więc nie było sensu udawać, że jest inaczej.

\- Rozumiem. – Tetsu złożył przed sobą ręce. – Jest w tym jakaś logika.

Daikiemu chyba nie udało się ukryć, jak bardzo mu ulżyło.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie normalna logika – wymamrotał Tetsu. – Ale taka charakterystyczna dla ciebie.

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy chcę wiedzieć, co dokładnie masz na myśli – wyznał Daiki, ale z uśmiechem, bo Tetsu mógł stanowczo zrobić coś gorszego niż tylko trochę mu podokuczać.

Na twarzy Tetsu także pojawił się słaby uśmiech.

\- Ale twoja logika jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. – Przestał się uśmiechać. – Czasem bardzo trudno jest ją pojąć. – Dopiero po chwili znowu się odezwał. – Nie mogłem zrozumieć, dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś nic na trzeźwo.

No tak, ta kwestia. Daiki aż skrzywił się z zażenowania.

\- Wspomniałem już, że jestem idiotą, tak? – Wyglądało jednak na to, że to nie wystarczające wyjaśnienie, bo Tetsu po prostu dalej na niego _patrzył_. Daiki odwrócił wzrok. – Myślałem, że nie ma po co. Nie, kiedy był tu Kagami, wiesz?

\- Kagami-kun? – powtórzył Tetsu, a jego ton zdradzał, że nie wiedział, czy powinien być bardziej zdumiony, czy zwyczajnie uznać, że Daiki próbuje go wykiwać. – Sądziłeś… ale… _Kagami-kun_? – Potrząsnął głową zagubiony. – Ale on nawet nie… – Podniósł rękę i potarł grzbiet nosa. – Skąd w ogóle _wziął_ ci się ten pomysł? – Tetsu kontynuował, zanim Daiki zdążył wyjaśnić, czemu uznał, że Kagamiemu udało się go zastąpić również w tej części życia Tetsu. – Nieważne. Po prostu jesteś kretynem.

\- Hej – zaprotestował Daiki, nawet trochę zraniony. Może to i była prawda, ale to nie znaczyło, że chciał, aby mówiono mu to w twarz.

Ale Tetsu jeszcze nie skończył.

\- Chociaż muszę przyznać, że nie tylko ty wykazałeś się głupotą. – Zacisnął usta i westchnął. – Powinienem się zorientować, że coś było nie tak, kiedy nic nie powiedziałeś. Za pierwszym razem, za drugim. Za trzecim.

Daiki nie do końca wiedział, czy odczuwać okropne zaskoczenie, czy tylko czuć się okropnie.

\- Ile razy…?

Tetsu odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął po cichu liczyć.

\- Pięć – oznajmił. – Sześć, jeśli dodać wczoraj.

Daiki jęknął i pochylił się do przodu. Satsuki serio miała dobry pomysł z tym waleniem głową w kotatsu.

\- Kurwa.

\- Jak już powiedziałem, nie tylko ty jesteś idiotą.

Daiki jęknął znowu, bo to naprawdę nie o _to_ chodziło. Chciał już coś powiedzieć, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Tetsu delikatnie musnął jego kark chłodnymi palcami.

\- Przyznaję, że wyznanie mi swoich uczuć za pośrednictwem twittera było dość zawstydzające – rzekł Tetsu cicho. – Ale z drugiej strony cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś, bo teraz już wiem. I wreszcie mogę ci powiedzieć, że też cię kocham. Kocham cię już od dłuższego czasu. – Daiki wyrwał się ze swojej mentalnej mantry samooskarżeń i spojrzał na Tetsu, który uśmiechał się do niego trochę smutno. – Powinienem sam być coś zrobić już dawno. Na początku czekałem, bo myślałem, że sam coś powiesz, a później, bo myślałem, że po prostu żartowałeś sobie z tego, kiedy za dużo wypiłeś. Łatwiej było o tym nie wspominać. Przepraszam, powinienem wiedzieć, że nie zrobiłbyś czegoś takiego. – Przesunął palcami po szczęce Daikiego. – Obaj jesteśmy idiotami.

\- Jeśli tobie to nie przeszkadza, to mi też nie. – Daiki musiał odkaszlnąć, nim udało mu się odpowiedzieć.

Tetsu uśmiechnął się, dotknął policzka Daikiego i pochylił się do przodu.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi – stwierdził. – Naprawdę.

> **Kuroko Tetsuya** @szostyczlonek  
>  @awesomine Wzajemnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Kotatsu - współcześnie jest to elektryczne urządzenie grzewcze umieszczone pod stolikiem tsukue. Po wpuszczeniu nóg do wnęki pod stołem, dodatkowo od góry przykrywa się uda specjalnym kocem lub kołdrą (kotatsu-buton).


End file.
